Alexander 'DracoLight' Lescornez
"Goodbye Storm! This is going to be our final farewell! Hoping to you meet you in Dragoma heaven soon!" '- DracoLight, Chapter 5, Draconic DARK.'' '''Alexander 'DracoLight' Lescornez (アレクサンダー「ドラコライト」レスコルネス Arekusandā `dorakoraito' resukorunesu) lit. Flight Rising DRACOLIGHT or Light for short, is a childish but acrobatic member to both teams: The Paris Royals from KvD: Chronicles and The Evergrande Draguz Alliance from the Draconic Series. Lore from the Tibarn heritage, DracoLight has the ability to utilize his ruby red Draguzstone to self shift into the prince of aerial agilty, Blade Rexcalius. Profile Born from a semi wealthy family settled into the heart of the Crinean city, Alex was just a stout child for his own attention and needs. Whenever he was set free into the wonderful world known as a playground, he would usually showcase his acrobatic skills, whether looping around monkey bars or dangle upside down to greet his friends. His parents, Claude and Roxanne Lescornez howsoever found it futile to watch over thier only child inherit this abnormal behaviour. Critically pondering over Lescornez's faviourite activity, they decide to send him over to a private school, where he could only work desk based jobs. Alex complained that sitting 24/7 while brain tackling against Astora's Grand Design was never part of his ambition. He claimed that he wanted to soar out there like a free bird, spinning and jumping across challenging landmarks across Crinea. He wistfully dreamt about cross peaking Fera's distorted mountains, acrobatically leaping into a hawk dive through the cold and bustling air. His teachers ridiculed him for childishly daydreaming and slandered his brain with obscure orders. Dishealveled into tears, Light arrived home one day to request his parents for school withdrawal. They both found it unreasonable in concern of fault tolerance and strategically decided that his low grades could impact his life goal dreams. They decide to route a different approach. As exciting as it sounded, his deflated parents from the job announced that they were taking him to a small local zoo not far away from thier house. Alex clapped his hands in exuberance, pouring in glourious awe over his faviourite animals. Hippos were too stationary and unpleasing. Monkeys were energetically acrobatic but not staunch enough to protude his level of fierceness. There it was. Lescornez feasted his eyes on the legendary birds of prey, soaring and twisting acrobatically while gloating a heroic and somber look. This was definitely his animal type. Speed. Strength. Agility. Lord of the Skies. His parents hobbled over to investigate his sudden excitement. Carefully plotting thier child's exuberance, they decide to purchase a fun bird activity book where Alex had the chance to collect unique but battered feathers all across Astora. He began to accumilate every single one of them as hobby, even scooping up the remaining dropped feathers from St. Tibarn Day, Crinea's feathered showcase where birds around Astora soar acrobatically through the air. One night, Alex's mom cluelessly strided in with a heart of concern, melting at the sight of her son deeply engrossed with the glue - in feather book. Carefully listening in to her suggestions concerning his dream job at the zoo with his feathered friends, Light managed to grunt at the friendly idea, still declining to the fact that he wanted to employ a more stark and vivid job rather than scrub white stains against cage meshes. His mother suppressed a promised smile, and presented him with his very first dreamcatcher. The sound of his activity book snapping shut, DracoLight's mom signaled a precious goodnight, singing him vivid lullabies, drifting him to sleep with the iconic aerial flight. Alex murmured a vow in his sleep that he would venture out to seek the legendary Dranian Hawk Guards, three steel bladed feathers that awoke the Draguz into appearance. Lescornez bounced around in sheer excitement as he captured news in regards of taking a trip to the Ascension Islands for a leasure picnic with his family. DracoLight promised himself without any first aid to his mother before enthusiastically venturing among the rocky cliffs of the Ascension Islands. Scaling with heartbeat's consent brought him to face the most majestic aerial creature he could ever discover. A full fledged black and red bald hawk with 3 iconic feathers strung around it's furry neck towers over him, a piercing cry deafining his ears before talons swooped in, tightly gripping Light's aching shoulders. Tears flowed from his eyes. Without a single dramatic yell of help, Light managed to stay calm before glancing up at the giganitc hawk. It beared the Brand of Tibarn, harnessing the legendary Dranian Hawk Guards. With gentle curiousity, he peeks up a hand to carrass with the feathers before a screech of alarm and a release of talons plummeted poor DracoLight through the thrashing branches. Mildly standing up with a dazing focus, his vision managed to catch a gray haired stranger kneeling beside the creek. Mustering up his courage after the harsh fall, Light exuberantly skips up to him while unpocketing out his Dragoma. The two quickly befriend each other before parting ways. Breeching between the points of childhood and adulthood, his parents farewell from a mysterious illness that broke through Crinea like a plague. DracoLight attends Farhegus International University to complete his degree as an acrobatics coach. With the Dranian Hawk Guards laced around his neck, his abilities to flame enemies out of sight has never been unforgiving. One of his theoretical blunders distatsted several professors for flickering the labs to critical flames. Due to his careless and wrecking result, he was served multiple warnings before departing for a local trampoline park for volunteering. Years later, DracoLight is huddled around a plethora of exuberant kids willing to learn acrobatics and trampoline skills from his athletic point of view. Clamouring them down with a gentle yell, he proceeds to perform a majestic twisting flip over three hurdles down the trampoline runway at Sky High. Inhaling confidence and determination, he speeds down the belt, feet thrusting him airborne before a quick glimpse at the fan vented brick wall splashed a holographic imagery of a steel bladed bird flaming in sync to his movements. After a spectacular finish, the kids holler wildly in french while hugging his lithe athlethic build. With a sore feeling to his arm, he cautously peels his sleeve back to discover the Brand of Tibarn embedded into his arm. Glancing up at the sky, that's how DracoLight quickly became Draguz partners with Blade Rexcalius. Apart from the lively sport of Dragoma, Alex has a sole ambition for acrobatics ever since St. Tibarn Day was founded. He also adored his hobby by collecting bird feathers into his flimsy activity book ever since in his youth. His childish personality deems insipid clumsiness along with his personal travel bed, Leoleaus's comfy and velvety mane. He adores Storm day by day, hanging out with him everyday dents his sole lonliness from childhood. He even volunteers to partake in Storm's PC gaming company, OCTA Regulus, creating an expansive inventory of original 3-D printed designs. He also guides the FIU basketball team into flaming victory, possessing 10 wins in a row. Chanting out Dracyanmooriya while leaping over the wicked blue bonfire has never been unpleasing to Light's eyes. He also loves to sing to himself, daily annoying the wits out his gray haired friend, acting self acceptable to many girls, and finally wielding his mock sword, Xcalibur. His raging predilictions and childish annoyance pours in towards being tasked with boring desk jobs. Being blatantly ridiculed by his teachers and his parents stoked him up into a stronger warrior. Bystanders judging his 3-D designs and teasingly unoriginal. Storm mocking his faliures causes him to unleash the Dranian Hawk Guards. The rest of the Draguz teams crossly sieging against the Tibarn lore. Flourished in blasting Cherry syrup causes him to gawk in retaliation. Lastly, watching Luinra Storm rebel against him causes him to fight back in tears. (Maily think of Storm as Tsubasa Ootori and Light as Yu Tendo) His official nicknames used throughout the series are: CUH CAW! CUH CAW! (Kimbo), Chicken Boy (Marco / Avenra), Hawk Freak (Storm) Personality DracoLight is kneen to skip simple tasks and assign them to his next neighbour. He's one of a kind to jack of all trades, meaning he has the potential to perform anything under his own will. Being a wild womanizer, he loves to relentlessly draw attention to girls that familiarize himself with, including angering over Storm's girlfriend. Due to his perpetual mistakes reflecting his childish but spastic personality, Light does take his stance on collaborating with the Shepherds / Alliance, resulting his top superior play on evadiable acrobatic moves such as daredevil summersaults and twisting loops. Being a playful jerk on Storm's side, Alex rather feels comfortable around Arthur's constant raves, deeming his undeniable mistakes to elevate his braveheart. Appearance In Draconic DARK - REVENGE, a 26 year old DracoLight hones in a casual attire bonded in a simple black shirt layered with a sleveless hoodie jacket (with dangling strings) in ruby red color. Black TRIPP pants, black leather belt studded in spikes, along with jet black leather shoes and finger free gloves wrapped in velcro black. In Draconic DIVERGENT - AWAKENING, his new thermal oufit hones in a red street jacket with an embedded collar stretching outwards and feathery patches on sleeves, a night time feature to spot him easily in the dark. Light gray fiber dones his muscular but lithe legs, stripes of lunar orange functioning the same as his jacket. Lastly, dark grey and orange boots lined with a static yellow undersole completes his outfit profile. Mock feathers from the Dranian hawk guards lace around the rim of his boots. In both timeskips, he usually has jet black hair flattened to the left while a patch of red spikes stick forward to the right - his signature windswept hair style. Flaring red eyes and a self confident smirk. His ring finger bears a metallic Hawk ring presented from his father. Shifter / Unit Role KvD: Chronicles In KvD: Chronicles, ''Rexcalius leads DracoLight as a Tibarnan Draguz class, utlizing his Draguzstone for rapid transformation from land to air. Soaring over the cliffs of Ascension Islands, Rexcalius foreshadowed DracoLight's acrobatic movements, admiring the Haselunne Shepherds to recruit him as bestested spy against the Dark Fangs. ''Draconic DARK: Coming soon Draconic LIGHT: Coming soon Draconic REVENGE: Coming soon Draconic DIVERGENT: Coming soon Draconic AWAKENING: Comin soon Draconic TREASURE: Coming soon Dragoma / KvD: Sipher stats Coming Soon Unit Profile Name: Alexander 'DracoLight' Lescornez Default Class: Draguz Shifter Weapon: Draguzstone Tibarn Roster Description: Help Description: ---------------------------------- Armoury/Forgery quotes: 1. "Help, I'm going to faint now." (Buying) 2. "Welcome to my botique!" (Selling) 3. "Fiberglass Prostadium? Coming right up!" (Forging) Garisson Alone: 1. "Feathers here, Feathers there, Feathers Everywhere!" (Misc.) 2. "Soaring Fera peak!? Impossible!" (Surge) Event Tiles: 1. "Oooh, time to get technical!" (Item) 2. "Is this the meaning of adulthood!?" (Exp) 3. "It's time I constructed the perfect gear." (Weapon Exp) ----------------- Battle Quotes Dual Support: 1. *poop emoji* Hello....... 2. Blades of Steel! 3. Prepare to be burned! 4. Feeling hot lately? 5. Surprise! Surprise! 6. Play with fire! 7. Chickening out? 8. No red? No dead! 9. You've just been arnacked! Dual Strike: 1. Catch this! 2. I'm sorry. Too graphic? 3. Caw Caw! Caw Caw! 4. *HAWK CRY* 5. Red in black. Rexcalius Hack! Dual Guard: 1. Oh my godd, (shifter) 2. Ale le le le, how in Tibarn? *shockingly impressed* Critical: 1. Envolez-vous et foncez! 2. Hyper Vitesse! 3. *MAJESTIC HAWK CRY* (Dual Audio) 4. Agilité Tibarn! Defeated Enemy: 1. Wait! That's it!? 2. Freedom to victory! 3. LIGHT it up! 4. Cuh Caw! Cuh Caw! 5. Hawk Guard ensemble! Partner Defeated Enemy: 1. I'm right crying now...... 2. Spicing up victory I see. 3. Shut up Alycia... (If Ryuk defeats enemy) Damaged by Enemy: 1. Sling shock our ass. Death / Retreat: 1. "Does this mean I'm out of the group? Au revoir my arnacked friends." (Before Recruitment) Classic 2. "I hate my subscribers now. I just wanna kill them all. *water gun emoji* (After Recruitment) Classic 3. "Load of fuc@#! That was my chance to snipe him down with Volganone! Pip pip everyone. *Poop emoji* (Retreat after Recruitment) Casual --------------------------------------------------------------- Miscellanoius Quotes Class Change: 1. Wardrobe again!? I wonder if I look studious! Level Up: 1. "poop x poop x poop equals to my S3 limit" (0-1 stat) 2. "Tails and a beak? Fluffing fast already!" (2-3 stat) 3. "Flipping to acrobatic victory!" (4-5 stat) 4. "Be prepared! Tibarn power!" (6+ stat) 5. "Need some advice on how to grow like a hawk?" (0-1 stat) Most capped up. -------------------------------------------------------------- Classes Class sets: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Bride- ----------------------------------------------------------- LT Supports LT Support: 1. Soliel Ravenswood Romance: (C-S) * Falco Taliyra Talonclaw * Alicya Ryuk Shinigami * Chantinya 'Jojo' Breed * Tirana Shuren * Melissa Mercado * Zayna Morrison Williams * Reyna Patterson Other Supports: (C-A) * Falco Taliyra Talonclaw * Arthur Storm Jousselin * Romain Stardust Dragonful * Ragna Marv Luca * Reima Pheraelis * Chris Rimmer * Benni Zingg * Heather Graziani Voice Actor: 1. English: Himself 2. Japanese: ------------------------------------------- Ending (CG Portrait) 1. Acrobatic Bird of Prey "Resentless to his wistful dreams of breaking through the clouds, DracoLight found personal joy into challenging Storm's 3D enviormental obsticale course, defining his confident league in the acrobatic world. With (LT Shifter), by his side, his empty life compassioned on the team, escorting him to fly through Astora's remaining lands, undiscovered to the saint dragon, Tibarn." ------------------------------------------------- CG Confession "Ive always lost hope through one cage. Accumilated in tarnished stains and humiliation. Now I see it as a never ending friendship, the true meaning of life. Soaring through a shower full of blissful feathers has never felt the same, (LT shifter). May Tibarn protect our future past." Name Etymology 'Alexander '''respectively is the latinized form of the Greek name ''Αλεξανδρος (Alexandros), which meant "defending men" from Greek αλεξω (alexo) meaning "to defend, help" and ανηρ (aner) meaning "man" (genitive ανδρος). 'DracoLight '''is a psudonym nickname meaning "Dragon Light". '''Lescornez '''is Dracyanmooriya for "Victory". In addition, his meaningful name translates as "Defending Dragon Light Victory" Shifter Based Inspiration Alexander 'DracoLight' Lescornez is based off a real life Beytuber friend that Robin met through the 2018 Dragoma World Championships. Similar in appearance of likeliness, they both tend to prone over of similar interests, though the fictional Light is known to be more childish and self reliant than the real DracoLight. Trivia *DracoLight's official XB and Sipher artwork protrays him holding a ruby red Draguzstone similar to the Flamestone from the KvD Series. *With Light being sent to a private school by force from his parents at a young age reflects similarly to Storm's past. *The Dranian Hawk Guards could derive from Dranon though it's mistakable whereabouts deem mysterious. *Even though Light possess flaming powers, he still holds potential fear towards captivating avalanches abroad Myami. *Still a novice at 3 - D designing, his full potential at OCTA Regulus shows Storm how much of a helper he is. *His youth likeliness of wielding swords is how Blade Rexcalius came to be. *Light's first 3 critical quotes are said in Dracyanmooriya (French) which translate to "Soar and Swoop!", "Super Speed!" , "Agility Tibarn!" Gallery ''See DracoLight Lescornez / GalleryCategory:Draconic characters